


Unimaginably Bad RNG

by starsinthesunlight



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Magic, CORPSE and 5up bonding over bad parents, Child Abandonment, Disguised Toast Lobbies, Family Crests, Gen, Hafu Lobbies, Headcanon, Light Swearing, Magic, Mention of DreamSMP, Mention of Tubbo - Freeform, Personal Canon, idk how to do tags don't bully me, okay i'm done now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinthesunlight/pseuds/starsinthesunlight
Summary: 5up and CORPSE seem to be getting the proximity bug quite a bit ever since they started playing with each other. A few weeks later and they're walking through field and forest to find a shady guy who claims to be able to "give you the chance to look at fragments of the past" and off they go on a wild goose chase.Or, 5up gains another sibling after he and CORPSE get far too entangled in the magic world than what's preferable. Which is not at all.a 5up and CORPSEHusband twin AU inspired from AquaDragon29's comment on a 5up video :)(the link to the video/comment: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEc_LFYek-s&lc=Ugw2HYi1Edr5CB0dZu54AaABAg.9IRUPlU9Bk39ITHL4VFq6y)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Unimaginably Bad RNG

**Author's Note:**

> if you're here from The Comment Section, hello!  
> a BIG sidenote that a lot of the lore here is from my and my friend's AU for the dsmp/among us universes!! that same friend made the family crest and helped me out with/came up with the blood relations. she also helped with a lot of the magic bits to this!! she's awesome, maaajor props  
> please don't steal or repost any of this. thanks :)  
> happy reading! :D

5up and CORPSE'S luck with RNG was shit. for one, it was _always_ CORPSE with the bug, and it was usually 5up with the other half of it.

as 5up spent more and more time in this "Among Us" realm where death mattered much less and was toyed with for fun, he found himself in a new mode that changed the game completely. a mode where you could hear everyone talk while walking around the map. it unlocked an entire new side to acting and deceiving, but, as everything is, it was a double-edged sword. unlike a few unlucky others, it was a good thing 5up had everything stored away in his head.

the first few times he tried it out, it wasn't with his usual lobbies. of course, he'd heard of DisguisedToast lobbies, (who hadn't? their reputation was growing practically every second and would soon more popular than the Hafu lobbies 5 frequented) and how laid-back and fun they were, but that didn't mean he had expected anything quite like the first proximity rounds he had ever played. with the imposters messing around with sabotages and delivering poor acting, crew having conversation and feverishly and half-jokingly accusing other crew of murder, 5up didn't think he'd enjoy such a meme-d version of the game as much as he did.

with the new mode, however, came a few difficulties. the makers of the mode had called it a bug. they were told to (and had tried) resetting their speakers that connected to their headphones/microphone, but it didn't work for either of them. it would go back to normal for a meeting or two, then change back to the two of them being able to hear each other no matter what for the next few rounds, to nobody at all being able to hear them at the meetings. 

rae and hafu were convinced they were resetting wrong at first. they realized they were wrong when CORPSE and 5up reset in front of them to prove to them that they weren't _that_ stupid. the bug was soon after reported to the mod creators, never to be replied to.

until they figured out how to fix it, they abused it as much as they could. feverish confessions, deals with death itself, most of the lobby agreed that it definitely added a little something to the game. especially since they just couldn't figure out a way to fix it and neither of them seemed very content with finding a new lobby.

during one mid-game break, 5up had been sitting on the little seats in the lobby, fiddling with a little pin of a crest. a family crest, 5up told corpse when he asked, taking off his helmet. a family crest with a strange looking bee at the head of one branch of the family (upon closer inspection, the bee had little goat horns, radish roots circling the outer edge, strangely patterned stiped, and two different eyes. one with a dark sclera and one without.) 

"just found out that my blood line is a hell of a lot more complicated than i expected," 5 sighed. 

"magic relations?" corpse guessed.

"and shit parents." it elicited a sad chuckle.

"i know the feeling." 5up looked over at him curiously. "i have pretty much no idea who my biological parents were," he started. "i was raised by uh... a water spirit, i think their kind is called. i think my parents might've been part magic." he paused briefly. "i'm not exactly sure. definitely not water spirit though," he laughed again. 5 nodded, grinning.  
"i've got a long line descendants from weird nature spirits and fae, i think. i'm not really sure. all i know is that i've got these weird plant vines growing on me and that i was left on a doorstep at a young age." he patted the leaf sprout at the top of his head as if to prove it. "i've been told tubbo's mom was a goat-oriented shapeshifter." 5up quieted. "she ditched him with hafu and me- we're not even sure tubbo is blood related to either of us- and our dad never came back from scavenging that night, so we'll never know." he laughed breathily. "i thought that was enough shit for blood-relations but as it turns out, these other people from the dreamsmp- you know that realm?- are also related to us. a part-shapeshifter sister who has the same mom as tubbo, and an enderman brother who has the same dad as niki. and then, on top of that, practically everyone there is either adopted or adopts, so the blood line is almost impossible to keep track of..." 5up trailed off, realizing he was probably oversharing and most definitely rambling. "it's great to have such a wonderful family now, even if they're not blood, but there's just something. missing." corpse nods knowingly. 

"yeah. yeah, i know." and know he did. 

three weeks later was their next interaction on the subject. on the trip back to the human realm after a two-hour game session, 5up approached CORPSE in the lobby of the ship again. he wasted no time, cutting straight to the chase. "hi so i've found a way to for you to see who your parents were- are? it's a bit off from the player matcher, through some dense woods and past some launchpad to another game- i've got the cords pulled up on my comms tablet- and this guy who lives there- he claims to do memory extraction 'to look at hints of the forgotten past'. what do you say we give it a go? i background checked him and-" 5up hardly gave himself enough time to breathe between sentences. corpse laughed.

"woah, woah, woah, slow down." 5up grinned. 

"sorry."

"so there's some sort of magical guy who specials in extracting fragmented memories?"

"and old memories, so he might be able to find traces of your parents. i know it's not the same as knowing or seeing them, but it might help. after that we can look it up in the Thundercloud."

"isn't the personal information section of the Thundercloud out of use?"

"and it's got a lot of holes in its information too." 5up agreed. "but it's our best shot."

"okay, say this memory guy's able to help us and he can show me one of my memories. how are we supposed to access the personal database on the Thundercloud then?"

"lying isn't the only thing i'm good at." 5up's smile was daring. cunning, challenging, even.

"i believe that. i believe that." 

"we set off for adventure... tomorrow?" corpse blinked, startled.

"tomorrow?"

"better than tonight."

"touche." the ship rumbled as the familiar robotic voice spoke. 

**OPENING DOORS. PLEASE STAND BACK.**

"tomorrow it is."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading!! i really hope this lived up to your expectations :)  
> i have no idea when the next part will be out (hopefully within a week or two) and i'm sorry this one is so short!! i swear it looked longer in my drafts /hj   
> (this is also pretty rushed and it yet to be edited!! i'm really sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, badly used repetition, and the boring info dumps :(  
> this is definitely not my proudest work aaaaah)
> 
> my discord if any of you guys wanna talk and/or see more of my au headcanons! tisasimp#8200  
> leaving a kudos would be very cool of you but i hope you liked it nonetheless! <3  
> cya! :]


End file.
